


solitaire

by celli



Category: Smallville
Genre: Community: wednesday100, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, justice league - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-18
Updated: 2003-06-18
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celli/pseuds/celli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Okay. Wally amuses me. Especially when he's being slapped."</p>
            </blockquote>





	solitaire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trinaest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinaest/gifts).



Black five, red six. Red six, black seven.

"And then Wally propositioned the girl Diana had just saved."

"You're kidding." Red eight, black nine. Lex shifted the phone to his other ear and flipped over a card. "Please tell me she slapped him."

"Diana or the girl?"

"Either. Both." Black Jack, red queen. "I could die happy knowing that."

"Admit it. Wally amuses you."

"Okay. Wally amuses me. Especially when he's being slapped."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but he got her number. And you just turned over an ace."

Lex smiled without turning around. "Who wants to play solitaire anyway?"


End file.
